


废土之王

by NicoleDQi



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jensen, M/M, Top Jared, Wasteland
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 20:57:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11365491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoleDQi/pseuds/NicoleDQi
Summary: 战争之后的大地，一片荒芜，残存的人类只能苟延残喘，以丛林法则为生。两个青年在这样的环境中相识相知。随波追流还是奋勇抵抗？他们并不知道自己的选择会一步一步将他们引领到一个崭新的世界。





	废土之王

太阳逐渐升高，眼前一望无际的沙漠随着热度的上升变得扭曲起来，稀疏的几丛绿草虽然显出一些黄色，却依然奋力地挺直了身躯，不愿输给自己的干渴。詹森不情愿地挪动着沉重地双腿，把宽檐的牛仔帽用力往下拉了几下，想要尽可能获得更多的阴凉。他的额头上渗出的汗水随着他的动作汇聚到一起，从太阳穴旁边滑下来，像是也想要躲避炙热的阳光似的，顺着他白皙的脖子逃进了他的上衣里。   
  
詹森辨别了一下方向，然后又看了一眼地图，再走大约三公里，他就应该会看到一个沿途为猎人们提供休息场所的小酒吧了。如果不是时间紧迫，杰拉德是绝对不会让詹森自己一个人走这么远的路的。一想到之前通讯器里传出的杰拉德发出的像是小狗崽一般的不情愿的声音，詹森不禁露出笑容。不过在烈日下的行进马上把詹森拉回了痛苦的现实中，他让自己的步伐和呼吸保持一定频率，尽量控制住自己的疲惫感，并且避免去想他会发生危险的可能性。这条路他和杰拉德之前曾经走过两三次，况且这里虽然有些偏远，毕竟还是都市联盟的属地，实在不应该发生什么他独自一人应付不了的恶性事件。   
  
小酒吧终于出现在远处的一座巨大的岩石旁，风力发电的巨大扇叶微微地来回摆动着，似乎对沉闷的空气怀着一肚子的不满。这个地区在这个季节总是这样，但是再过不到一个月，狂风就会一直持续不断地吹到年底，蓄电池储备的电能也将足够小酒吧正常运作一年之久。詹森走近酒吧，只见酒吧的生锈破败的牌子歪斜着，仅由几根电线牵着而勉强地悬挂在木头正门前面，窗户上有几处裂纹，门也像被猛烈撞击过一样破破烂烂，木屑掉了一地。   
  
虽然门上依旧挂着“营业中”的示意牌，但是酒吧此刻一片安静，詹森有些疑虑地拨开了挡着入口的悬空牌匾，推门走了进去。屋里和他料想的一样一片狼藉，虽然不知道发生了什么事情，但是肯定不会是什么好事，詹森无奈地撇了撇嘴。吧台处没有人，后面的酒架已经倒了，木制的吧台和正门相比，被破坏的程度有过之而无不及，已经变成了“V”字形。詹森扫视了各个餐桌和下方，紧挨着门的座位上有两个男人脸朝下倒在桌子上，最里面有一个男人扑倒在地上。詹森检查了他们的脉搏，这些人都已经死了。詹森回到吧台，右手撑住塌下的台面，轻轻一跃跳进里面，见水和几瓶幸免于难的酒瓶还在，总算松了一口气。   
  
詹森摘下帽子，咕咚咕咚地喝了几大口水，然后把一个威士忌酒瓶塞进背包中，正要打开另一个酒瓶，打算先喝几口再去二楼查看的时候，远处传来了摩托车奔驰而来的噪音，那声音越来越大，显然是冲着这个小酒吧来的。詹森迅速掏出手枪，冲到窗前，把身体隐藏在墙后面，握好枪后稍微露出一点头部向外眺望。三架摩托这时已经开到酒吧门口，最前面的人把头盔摘下，从摩托车上跨下来，他的头上系着有白色纹案的黑色头巾，身上的黑色皮夹克明显已经穿了很多年，他看上去五十岁上下，已经灰白的头发稀稀疏疏地垂在肩上。他后面的两个人看上去则比他年轻一些，但是比他更加壮硕。他们似乎也留意到酒吧显现出的不详征兆，最前面的男人示意后面两个人不要出声，然后拔出腰间的宽皮带上挂着的短刀，先是小心地向前走了两三步，然后猛地撞开木门冲进了酒吧，他身后的两个人也紧随其后跳了进来，詹森还来不及调整姿势，短刀已经抵在他的脖子上。   
  
后面的一个个子稍矮的男人吹了一个口哨，说道：“你这样一个美人自己一个在这里做什么！”另一个男人迅速地检视了整个酒吧，然后上了二楼，不一会儿就扯着一个又干又瘦的男人的肩膀把他拽了下来，那男人被拽地走不稳路，还剩最后几级楼梯时，摔倒滚了下来。他匍匐在地上，一脸不安地抬头看着屋里的四个人。 詹森推了推他脖子前的短刀，一边说“嘿，当心点儿”，一边直视着握着刀的头发灰白的男人。那男人咧嘴一笑，露出几颗肮脏泛黄的尖牙，说道：“这个甜心还挺有胆量，等一会儿我们保准让你更听话。”说完他露出了一个满意的笑容。   
  
一眨眼的功夫，詹森和那个干瘦的男人便都被绑起来拖到房间中央。年纪最大的男人拉过一把椅子，跨坐上去，把两个前臂搭着椅背，下巴抵在手臂上。他示意高个男人想办法让那个惊吓过度以至一把鼻涕一把眼泪不停求饶的男人闭上嘴，然后把注意力放在詹森身上。詹森的双手被绑在身后，跪在地上，他的背包和身上的武器此时都已经被这伙人拿走，看见矮个男人把他刚装进背包里的威士忌酒拿出来，揣进自己的衣兜里，他忍不住恶狠狠地瞪着那个男人。见到他如此愤怒，那个男人的表情变得更加得意，他不再把詹森的东西一件一件从背包里拿出来，反而拽着包底，包口朝下把里面的东西一股脑的倒在他正坐着的餐桌上面。“嘿！你给我小心点儿。”詹森咆哮道。   
  
“你还以为这些东西是你的吗？”坐在詹森正对面的男人一边说，一边用詹森原本拿着的科尔特左轮手枪的枪口把他的下巴掰过来，让他的视线固定在自己的脸上。“你的那些东西都是我们的了，连你自己在内，”他发出哈哈的大笑声，“也是我们的了，虽然你使用了抑制剂，但我能看出来你肯定是一个欧米加。看来我们这次收获颇丰啊，是吧，艾德蒙！像他这么漂亮的欧米加肯定能卖不少钱！”翻包的男人也发出一声嘶哑的笑声。“真没想到今天会捡到这么一个大便宜，这真是一把好枪。”他把科尔特拿到眼前又仔细看了看，“他那里还有什么好东西吗？”“你看看这个是什么。”和他的笑声一样，艾德蒙的声音也是嘶哑的，从桌子上蹦下来，他把一个已经用旧破损的牛皮笔记本递给握着枪的男人。   
  
“这是什么鬼东西。”他翻了几页说道。这个本子里的纸页已经泛黄，上面密密麻麻地写着许多奇怪的事情，有一些文字旁边配有草草画出的怪物的图画，还有一些文字旁画着莫名其妙的符号。从本子上记着的日期来看，这是一本日志，除此之外，那里还贴了不少剪报，夹着一些他看不出来是关于什么的奇怪文摘和照片。“这种东西能值几个钱，”他一边说一边把本子丢在一旁。詹森刚要发出抗议，一直站在旁边的沉默的高个男人马上把什么东西塞进了他的嘴里，他只能发出愤怒的呜呜声。  
  
 “除了这个，还有三把短刀和一些子弹，火柴、盐、一些汽油，还有一些别的液体。”艾德蒙打开瓶子，把瓶口拿到鼻子下面闻了闻，不过似乎没有什么特别的气味。   
  
“也就汽油还能值点儿钱，没想到竟然是一个穷鬼。”“这几把刀看起来也能值些钱。”艾德蒙说道。不过这显然没能安慰他，他抬起头看了一眼高个男人，示意他把塞在已经哭累，终于安静下来的男人嘴里的破布拿出来。“求求你们……不要杀……我，我，我什么都可以给你们，求求你们不要杀我……唔”坐着的男人一抬手，他马上安静下来，但是他的全身依然不停地颤抖。他努力用已经哭肿了眼睛看清坐在他前面的男人。“哎呀，真是不好意思，我还没好好招呼我们的这位客人。大家都叫我老约翰，如果还有机会的话，你也应该这么称呼我，”说着他又露出了笑容，“来，你说说你是谁，我以前可没在这儿见过你。”  
  
 “我……我叫艾，艾里克，是，是个商人，我的兄弟病逝后，我接替了他的生意，我是从拜罗伊特过来的，我们那儿有不错的啤酒……”老约翰的眼睛马上亮了起来：“你的钱还在身上吗？”“酒，酒吧的店主还没有付给我钱，他们就来了，他们一进来就把店里的客人都杀了，有两个人逃走了，我那时正在后面和店老板讨价还价，他听见声音就冲出去了，我跟在他后面，但是看到外，外面的人……我，我后来上了二楼，藏在了柜子里，后来外面又响起了汽车的发动机声，我想他们大概是走了吧，就走到窗边往外看，我看见……”他说着说着又啜泣起来。“你看见什么了？”老约翰不耐烦地催促道。“我看见……我看见他们把老板的女儿带走了，她把身体从车窗里伸出来冲着后面的一辆车哭，后面，后面的那辆车用一个能有一米长的铁管串着……串着老板的尸体……呜呜”。“那钱呢？”老约翰又问道。“哪里都没找到钱。”高个儿的男人说道。  
  
 “真是白高兴一场。”老约翰站了起来，烦躁地在地上来回踱步。他突然把科尔特上了膛，指向艾里克，正要开枪，詹森一跃而起，用身体挡住了艾里克。  
  
 “你他妈的想要干嘛，找死吗！”老约翰快步走过来一把拽住詹森的衣襟。詹森用绿宝石一般的眼睛死死地盯住约翰，然后突然露出一个微笑。约翰把塞在他嘴里的破布拉出来仍在一边。“看来今天不是你的幸运日呢。”詹森挑衅地说道。“这可不一定，”老约翰猛地把詹森拽到桌边，一把把桌子上的东西都推到地上，然后双手抬着詹森的大腿把他扔到桌子上，“能碰到你这样的欧米加才是我今天最大的收获，和你相比，别的都不过是些小钱。把你卖掉之前，我先验验货，我还从没干过像你这么漂亮的。”  
  
约翰把枪放到一边，空出手来把詹森的皮带解开，正要把牛仔裤往下面扒，詹森一手勒住老约翰的脖子，另一只手握拳用力猛击对方的左侧腰部。就在对方疼的动弹不得，另外两人被突如其来的变故惊地一动不动时，他迅速伸手把老约翰后腰上挂着的短刀夺了过来，左手把刀抛入空中，右手稳稳接住，旋即反手把老约翰的身体扭转过去，让他的后背朝着自己。詹森把右手握着的刀紧紧地抵在老约翰的气管上。然后大声说道：“谁也不许动！”   
  
“你以为你能逃得掉吗？”老约翰故作镇定地说。   
  
詹森没有理会他，把注意力集中在另外两个人身上。“把他手上的绳子解开。”他用下巴指了指趴在地上的男人。   
  
高个的男人犹豫着弯下腰去，却被艾德蒙拽住了。  
  
“我说把他的绳子解开。”詹森又说了一次。这次艾德蒙笑着往前迈了一步，说“你一个欧米加，能做什么……”他的话还没说外，詹森一把用短刀把约翰的右眼从他的眼眶里挖了出来。约翰凄厉的哀嚎声响彻这个酒吧，紧接着便是急促的呼吸声，“你们他妈的给我照着他说的做！”约翰怒吼道。   
  
“如果再有下次，我就马上杀了他。”詹森的语气依然保持沉着。   
  
艾德蒙露出惊讶的表情，犹豫了一下，终于退了回去。高个男人麻利地把艾里克手上的绳子解开。艾里克一挣脱束缚马上跑到詹森的身旁。   
  
“现在，艾里克，你用绳子把那两个混蛋绑起来。”艾里克对再过去有些犹疑，但他最终还是鼓起勇气完成了任务，然后他又依照詹森的指挥，缴械了对方全部的武器，把它们和詹森的物品都装进了背包里，当然也没落下詹森最爱的威士忌。 詹森用约翰作为人质，退到了酒吧门外，就连戴上头盔，跨上摩托车的时候，他用枪指着约翰的手也没有丝毫动摇。艾里克遵照嘱咐用短刀把其他两台摩托车的轮胎划破，然后也戴上头盔，坐到詹森身后。他的手一抓稳詹森的腰，摩托车便立刻发动了。   
  
约翰狂怒的叫骂声被摩托车行驶的噪音掩盖。“你为什么不杀了他们？”艾里克大声喊道。“他们不是我应该杀的人。”詹森也喊着回应道。“可是他们这种恶棍，你不杀了他们，他们总会想报复你的。”艾里克又喊道。“让他们放马过来吧！”詹森说着，露出了快乐的笑容：“我这么酷炫的人，怎么会被这些杂碎打败。”虽然有惊，但是毕竟无险。詹森想了想要不要把这次意外告诉杰拉德，觉得还是不提为妙，虽然他对自己的表现非常满意，摆脱手上绑住的绳子的技能也大有长进，但是杰拉德要是知道了，少不了又要对他耳提面命小心为上安全第一。这次也算因祸得福，有了这台摩托车，就能更快地赶去和杰拉德汇合。还要在第一个安全的聚居点把艾里克放下。詹森盘算着，又拧了拧油门。


End file.
